Maybe it was just never meant to be
by Blood is a gift till it's not
Summary: You think you know what you want but you don't because everything you want is hidden beneath everything that you don't think is right for you.
1. Last time

Chapter One

"Heyyy baby, shh come here," whispered a women in the dark, "don't worry, all the monsters are gone." She said soothingly to the warm body cuddled against her.

"No they're not mummy, their always going to be there, I know mummy is trying to protect me but mummy you can't, you can't because it's just me and you in this world and lots and lots of them, we won't be here forever, we're all lost even the boy in those tales."

"The boy who lived honey." She whispered hugging her baby closer to her heart.

"Yea him mummy, the boy who lived he's not safe either mummy."

""I know baby, but for now all those bad people are locked away, for now we can be happy, we can try anyway, okay baby?"

"Okay mummy."

She wondered in the mess of everything, how she could be blessed with such a smart baby boy, how he could know all these terrible things before they were even spoken about, she couldn't understand, and so as her boy fell asleep cuddled in her arms she cried softly, because she was lost and she was afraid. Nothing was going to save them and nothing was gong to stay the same. All she could do was prepare for everything.

That was the last time Narcissa cried, from then on she would never give up on protecting her baby, she was never going to show any weakness again.


	2. Growing up

Chapter two

"Mother?" Draco said unsure.

"Yes Draco?" Narcissa replied standing in front of the oven cooking breakfast.

"Could I go and play in the fields, please?" Narcissa stopped what she was doing and turned around to see her son looking down and twiddling with the table cloth between his fingers, she knew it took a lot out of him to ask that, so she decided to let him go.

"Okay, but make sure you're back inside before your father gets home okay?" Draco jumped up from where he was setting with a big cheesy smile spread across his snowy white face.

"Thank you, mother," rushing up behind Narcissa as she had turned back around to finish cooking her eggs before they burnt and hugged her. Quickly Draco disappeared out the door that lead to the back field of Malfoy Manor.

"Be safe!" Narcissa yelled before Draco's back completely vanished behind the door.

* * *

Running across the field of over grown weeds Draco came to a stop falling onto his back gracelessly out of breath and in awe of the blue sky above him and the whistling trees surrounding the field. He wondered why on such a beautiful day the world could still be so sad, he didn't understand it, it was as if he could feel the pain of someone else, like he wasn't in control of his own mind. Slowly Draco stood up not being able to take the solitude for too long letting his brain get the better of him, he ran to the edge of the forest that bordered the field. As he got closer he could hear the forest conversing with each other, he wished he could understand it, know what they were saying and what the trees that had grown so long ago to the height's that they are now knew about the building that stood before them.

"Only if I knew your secrets, maybe I'd understand this world so much more than I do now." Draco whispered under his breath letting the buds of his fingertips slide across the smooth bumpy bark of the trees next to him, walking further into the forest. The deeper Draco became immersed within the woodland habits the more lost he became in his mind, images of a little girl with long curly hair crying in the dark. He wondered what that meant, what she meant, who was she, why did he always see her crying and never laughing, suddenly the image changed to the girl being surrounded by a bunch of children making fun of her, calling her names he felt it the pain, the uncertainty of everything that she was she didn't understand, and she never showed it, only in the dark black corner of her room, where she cried herself to the point of unconsciousness.

As Draco continued to walk he didn't see the protruding brunch just in front of him, tripping him over causing the images of the girl to disappear, and reality to come back into place, he looked up to the sky and realized how late it had become and quickly ran as fast as he could past the trees and plants around him up to the field and down to the Manor. As Draco made it into the kitchen he could hear yelling he realized then that his father had beaten him home. He briskly made his way up to the lounge, before he could open the door he heard something shattering against the wall.

"Why can't you do anything right!" Draco new he had missed up, he should never have asked mother to go out he should've stayed in the house.

"What did I do?" Narcissa asked confused and scared.

"You know what you did, you know. How could you!" Lucius screamed at her.

"I didn't do anything." Narcissa said with confidence and finality. Draco flinched at the sound of the slap Lucius gave Narcissa the sound echoing in the hollow rooms.

"You, lying bitch!" From there all Draco could hear was silence his father was torturing his mother and he knew that Narcissa would never give Lucius the pleasure of hearing her scream so he turned back around and walked down the steps with glistening cheeks. Never was he going to ask for anything again nothing that would cause his mother any more pain.

Growing up wasn't a foreign thing to Draco Malfoy and so this was just another stepping stone, no more mistakes from now on. He had to be the perfect son for his mum's safety. No disobedience nothing, no questions just listening and no more freedom.


End file.
